Something Wicked This Way Is
Something Wicked This Way Is is an episode of Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars. Audio "Something Wicked This Way Is" at Nerdist Cast WorkJuice Players *"Sparks Nevada" / Jib Janeen - Paul F. Tompkins *Croach the Tracker - Mark Gagliardi *Felton - Craig Cackowski *The Barkeep - Joshua Malina *The Marshal Station Doors - Annie Savage *Folksy Hal (Narrator) - Hal Lublin Guest Stars *The Widow Johnson - Shannon Woodward Detailed Summary Jib Janeen, a Jupitarian Spy, enters the Marshal Station, saying to no one in particular that it sure is great being Sparks Nevada. Jib asks The Marshal Station AI to reveal all of Sparks Nevada's secrets, and also passwords. He does not succeed in obtaining either. Croach enters, and reminds Sparks that he was not Sparks' companion, as his onus is was complete when he died. Croach explains how, since imbuing the Barkeep with The Force Galactic, V’stalu of the Galaxium has been consumed by Croach's Nah Nohtek. Now Croach is under onus to Sparks again for his role in defeating the universe-ending conflict. The Barkeep enters, saying there's trouble on Mars in the form of an alien invasion. He noticed a Jupiterian space ship out near Felton's farm earlier that day, and Jupiterians are well known to be spies. The Barkeep suspects the spy is Croach. Croach thinks his antennae will detect the Jupiterian, but even if he can't, they should be able to figure out who the spy is. The Barkeep says that with The Force Galactic, he has omnipotence, but not omniscience, so he doesn't ''know ''everything but he can ''do ''anything. Felton and The Widow Johnson enter, also to tell "Sparks" that there is a Jupiter Spy about. Felton calls the Jupiterian a "Jupe" despite Jib repeatedly reminding Felton that it's considered a slur. Jib suggests that they should question as many people as possible, and the Widow Johnson leaves to get some pitchforks. When she returns, she accuses Felton of being the spy because he's always walking past her house when he's in town. Felton says he's doing all that because he likes her. Felton accuses the Widow Johnson, for reasons having to do with her mourning of the late Mr. Johnson and taking care of the baby Johnson. Felton then accuses the Baby Johnson, but the Widow Johnson vouches that she actually gave birth to the baby. The Barkeep continues to accuse Croach. No one accuses Jib Janeen of being the spy, at all, ever. Eventually everyone begins rapidly accusing each other of being the spy and the situation tenses. Jib Janeen encourages them to riot enthusiastically, but his speech has the opposite effect and makes everyone present realize how bad their behavior has been. The Barkeep suggests Sparks Nevada comes down to the Saloon and start letting people know about the spy to "incite calmness". Notes *This is the only Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars episode which does not feature Marc Evan Jackson. *Paul F. Tompkins sings the theme song as Sparks Nevada as well, and changes the song's key. *When Folksy Hal introduces Sparks Nevada, Jib says "I'm from the Earth, do you know what that is?" When Croach announces he's from G'loot Praktaw, Jib responds "...suuuure!" Instead of saying "And I'm from Earth!" at the end of the song, he says "So that's me." Continuity * This is the 119th episode of The Thrilling Adventure Hour. * The previous episode is #118 Sparks Nevada's "I'm from Earth" Day Special, which is also the previous episode in Sparks Nevada canon. * The next episode is #120, The Cross-Time Adventures of Colonel Tick-Tock - Mrs. Parker and the Doctaparatorious Paradox. * The next episode in Sparks Nevada canon is #121, The Thing From This Same Planet!. Production This episode was recorded at Largo on January 12, 2013 and released May 27, 2013. *Writers: Ben Acker and Ben Blacker *Director: Rian Johnson@rianjohnson@ThrillingAdv *Music: Andy Paley & the Andy Paley Orchestra *Sparks Nevada theme: Eban Schletter References Category:Sparks Nevada episodes Category:Largo episodes Category:January 2013 segments